Où es-tu ?
by Kyo-Naru-Nagi
Summary: Yuan a perdu son protégé et dépérit... Une de mes premières fanfictions réécrite.


**Où es-tu ? **

Il est partit, depuis ce temps Yuan sombre, l'homme qu'il aimait est partit sans lui, le laissant derrière, seul, aux prises du roi rouge.

- Yuan secoue toi, le repas va être froid !

Antony s'inquiétait pour son frère, il ne l'avait jamais vu si déprimé et Yuan refusé de donner la cause de son chagrin. Les filles, elles, avaient compris et en était peinées. Keikoku les avait laisser sans un mot, tout le monde en souffrait, Yuan le premier.

- Il reviendra ! Anna s'était exprimée d'une voix forte. En entendant ça Yuan releva la tête.

- Oui, il reviendra alors cessez de jouer les déprimés ! Renchéri Angelica.

Yuan se leva et sortit sans un mot. Une fois dehors, il respira vivement l'air pur, analysa les environs et sentant qu'il n'y avait personne commença à enlever le bandage rouge qui couvrait ses yeux. Le tissus alla s'étaler au sol tandis qu'il ouvrait ses yeux aveugles, des yeux bleus. Ceux ci étaient brouillés de larmes mais ce n'était pas grave. Il était seul, il pouvait se laissé aller. Les larmes coulèrent un long moment, intarissables. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé? Pourquoi être parti sans un mot ? Il soupira et essaya de contenir les sanglots qui le secoué pour ne pas alerter ses frères et sœurs.

- Pourquoi tu pleure Yun-Yun ?

Yuan se figea en entendant cette voix, il n'avait pas sentit sa présence.

- Ke...Keikoku ?

- Pourquoi tu pleure Yun-Yun ? Répéta ce dernier.

Yuan ayant reconnu son interlocuteur se retint de faire un immense sourire. Il se contenta de répondre en essuyant ses dernière larmes.

- Parce que ! Ça te regarde pas ! Il ne voulait pas lui dire, pas maintenant de peur qu'il prenne peur ou qu'il l'ignore ce qui serait le plus terrible. Mais c'était mal connaître notre cher Luciole, ayant un instinct hors du commun il devina vite ce qui n'allait pas chez Yuan.

- Yun-Yun, qui t'a fait du mal ?

Yuan resta muet, il avait en effet oublié la perspicacité de son disciple.

- Personne !

- Menteur ! Dis moi !

Yuan était de plus en plus perdu devant l'attitude du jeune blond. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'insister comme ça.

- Pourquoi je devrais te dire ?

- Parce que je vais tuer celui qui te fait du mal !

Yuan le regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire, Yuan imaginait la tête de Luciole s'il savait la vérité.

- Pourquoi tu rigole ?

- Parce que !

- Dis moi !

Yuan fini par abdiquer.

- J'ai été abandonné par l'homme que j'aime !

Il vit Keikoku hausser les sourcils de surprise.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un Yun-Yun ?

- Je m'appelle pas Yun-Yun! Et oui j'aime quelqu'un.

Le silence se fit, étonnement Yuan sentit l'aura d'agressivité de Keikoku augmenter.

- Qui c'est ?

- Hein ?

- Qui c'est que tu aimes ? Je dois allé le tuer !

- Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? S'écria Yuan choqué par l'attitude de son disciple.

- Il t'a rendu triste, et en plus tu n'as pas le droit de l'aimer! Grogna Keikoku. Yuan lui, rit de bon cœur en entendant ça.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu n'appartient à personne d'autre que moi ! Je tuerais tout ceux qui essayerons de te voler !

Yuan cessa immédiatement de rire, il ne comprenait pas trop la logique de son disciple. Pourquoi disait-il qu'il lui appartenait ? Il récupéra son bandeau pour pouvoir ce le remettre quand une main l'arrêta.

- Laisse moi voir tes yeux Yuan.

Le jeune homme se figea, Keikoku ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom. Il abaissa sa main et ouvrit les yeux, il fut ébloui par la lumière du soleil, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux,essayant de prendre ses repères. Il voyait ! Devant lui, Keikoku avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu vois ?

- Que...

En effet il voyait mais comment ?

- Je suis parti parce que j'avais entendu parler d'une vieille qui savait rendre la vue aux aveugles, j'ai appris sa technique mais ça a mis plus de temps que prévu. Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit, tu n'aurais pas voulu me laisser partir mais je ne pouvais pas te dire cette chose sans pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux, pour que tu puisse me croire j'avais besoin que tu retrouve la vue !

- Que... Mais pourquoi as tu fais un truc pareil ?

- Yuan regarde moi !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta il détailla le visage de Luciole dans ses moindres recoins, il le trouvait évidemment magnifique, il remarqua qu'il avait pris quelques centimètres.

- Yuan...

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

Yuan ouvrit de grands yeux devant la révélation, les larmes s'échappèrent et sans s'en rendre compte, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'un Keikoku assez surpris mais qui ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser, quand ils se séparèrent essoufflé Yuan chuchota.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Luciole essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Yuan avant de se pencher à son oreille et de murmurer

- Je suis de retour à la maison, je ne te laisserais plus jamais. On vaincra le roi rouge ensemble, plus jamais je t'abandonnerais, je t'aime Yuan pardonne moi...

Le jeune homme sourit et répondit

- Baka ! Tu viens de me rendre la vue et de me donner ton cœur, bien sur que je te pardonne je t'aime Keikoku !

Le jeune blond le serra dans ses bras tout en murmurant aux étoiles

- Merci

Sur ce mot, il embrassa Yuan scellant une promesse qui n'avait plus besoin d'être formuler.

Il serait toujours là, ensembles, pour l'éternité.


End file.
